The present invention relates to an attaching device for a dial to stationary parts of a timepiece movement.
Several similar devices have been previously proposed. Generally, the dial is provided with dial-feet which are soldered to the lower side of the dial and are embedded in the bottom plate in which they are fixed.
In a wellknown arrangement the dial-feet are freely inserted in the corresponding openings of the plate. A screw at the side, held by the plate, enters a notch in the foot to lock it in position. In this case, the threading necessary in the plate in order to retain the screws and the screws themselves take up a relatively important space. To obviate this disadvantage it has been proposed to suppress the screws and to replace them by sleeves used to guide and to squeeze elastically the dial-feet. In such embodiment it will be understood that feet and sleeves also employ a non negligible space which could be used more advantageously for other components of the timepiece. Moreover, in both cases the risk exists, when the dial-feet are inserted into their beds, to imprint moon-shaped marks on the visible side of the dial.